Don't Throw Away The Key
by Sakura-chan88
Summary: A boss(Kag) never gets involved with a 'client'(Inu). Especially if the client is a prisoner... in a top security jail... and the boss is the leading officer on the block... -To trust those who ought not be trusted is foolish...-
1. Welcome to Hell

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...**

A/N: A new story for the beginning of a wonderful Christmas(hopefully) and the end of a spectacularly eventful year! To you all, with the holiday spirit in me (my bah-humbug disappeared about an hour ago), I give this first chapter in what I hope is my next big story.

Enjoy!

--------

Title: Don't Throw Away The Key!

By: Sakura-chan88

Chapter 1: Welcome to Hell...

--------

The squeal of rusty wheels and clanking metal ground together as each bar door slid over, rattling, to allow easy passage through its gate and into the stone hall; the air a brisk temperature to awake any warmblooded creature. Grumbling and groaning echoed from one person to another and the creek of weak bedsprings and the snap from each aching joint resounded about HDH Block. Her Block.

Although the corridor known as HDH block was lit by both the rising sun and the lamps above head, the place seemed to be out of a horror story. The walls bled from the worn iron jail doors; a stench resembling that of molded hay filled the morning air; granite ground met granite walls, which met iron bars and wooden bedposts; cloths were covered in holes from the many years of wear and the lack of cleanliness resulted in moth infestation; the granite ground had been well acquainted with many things over the ages- blood, vomit, garbage, foilage- and it accumulated to the point where even the rats retreated for better dwellings; the darkness of the air was almost inpenetratable, even with the many lit lightbulbs.

"Yo, Ms. Man," a prisoner called from the end of the line the convicts had begun to form on instinct. "When you going to let me sleep in?"

"Never, Niju," replied a feminine voice. The voice's owner shook her head and sighed, stifling a yawn. "And the name is Officer Higurashi, understand?"

"But, of course!"

Kagome clicked her tongue in annoyance as she found the regular late risers in their normal, false sleeping positions. Approaching the first, she let a spark fly from her finger tip, yelling, "up, up, up! Now, Lazybones!"

The called to man levered himself up onto an elbow, groggily rubbing his eyes. "Yes, ma'am."

"Miroku, you too," Kagome called, nearing the cell. Miroku didn't move. "'Yasha, be a good boy and get him up or I'll put both of you in for double shifts on plates. Today is your day off, isn't it?"

Inuyasha nodded, jostling his friend. The man still acted as if he slept. Inuyasha turned his golden eyes to the officer waiting in the corridor, her arms crossed and her lips pursed in displeasure, and winked. A single arm was used to lift the fraud from his cot and toss him into the hall.

Miroku yelp and started, acting as innocent as ever. "What did I do?"

Kagome failed to answer as she moved back to her appointed spot in the center of the line. Officer Hojo Hitomaru placed himself at the beginning and called everyone to attention. Kagome sighed when no one responded.

"Alright, girls, let's move it!"

* * *

"_In the cell, now, Miroku," Kagome ordered._

_As the last of the cells to be residence for a prisoner, Miroku and Inuyasha were the last to enter their cage. It wasn't surprising to find Miroku unwilling to reoccupy the filth filled furrow. He was quite persistant at it, actually, and this annoyed Kagome to no end. Now, bringing an arm up to push the man into his 'home', she found herself the object of his hormone driven hand's affection._

"_Damn you!" she shouted, lunging for the man and pinning him to the cold ground, her truncheon pressing into his throat._

"_Ah, Officer Higurashi!" Hojo yelped, running to her aid. Now, that ticked her off. So what- she was the only female security gaurd in an all-male prison. What was the big deal!? It wasn't as if her life was at stake!- Honestly!_

"_Officer Hitomaru- back off. I'm handling this," she growled, pressing harder with the stick as she leant down to bring her nose to his. "Do that again, Miroku, and you won't be able to have those children of yours when you're free."_

_It was at this point that Hojo decided to interfere and push Inuyasha into his cell with a puny order, then pull Miroku out from under her, succeeding only in getting his foot caught in the iron door when trying to gain some leverage. Kagome had enough from this idiot already!_

"_You dolt!" she shouted, bringing her nightstick up from Miroku's chest- where it had slipped to when Hojou put his strength into his pull- to plant it firmly in the bend of his knees. "I was dealing with it fine by myself!" And again, it struck the man's body, this time in the shin. "What do I have to do," Kagome yelled, bringing it up to hit his stomach, "for you to understand," she hissed as the weapon slapped his chest, "I do not need your help!" And this attack, a firm swat to his collarbone, sent him into the iron gate behind them._

_His leg twisted painfully as he fell with a gasp._

"_You want me to take him down to the infirmary?" a voice called from behind the abused iron bars._

"_No, 'Yash," Kagome answered, feeling her powers pulse through her very being. With the excess energy, she formed a light blanket and covered the pervert beneath her. He was asleep instantly. "Take him away from me."_

_Inuyasha swooped down to pick the man up obediently, brushing his knuckles against her hands in the process and muttered a quick 'sorry' before entering the area he was given upon entering the hell hole called Sannojikutsu._

_Kagome stood, kicking Hojou in the side as the man slipped into unconciousness. "What a pansy... How did this idiot ever get a job here?"_

_With her priorities finally set back in place, she locked the last cell and spun to do a double check on the other cages. One after another, all of the gates were found locked and secured and, one after another, the prisoners fell into sleep of the deepest kind with a little help from the only fully conscious being._

_Bending and hoisting Hojo over her shoulder, she grunted from the extra weight and left her block to find Suichi Juta, the prison healer- a priest, or monk, depending on how you looked at it. Half way to the infirmary, however, she was intercepted... by a very calm and, oddly, silent man._

_This man had long, wavy, coal black hair and cold, dark, beedy eyes that not only boored into a persons soul, but seemed to take from a person's very being. He was both night and day, so to say. He was grim all the way through, but was also a link from one person with a sticky situation to another with an equally unattractive past. Personaly, this man was the one and only man Kagome thought should actually have to die slowly and painfully in a torturous type of way._

"_Naraku," Kagome greeted coldly. "Can I help you?"_

"_Set him here and follow me, now," he said, spinning on his heel and gliding away. "We need to talk."_

"_Yippee," she droned in sarcastic glee. "Light some fireworks, I'm seeing stars."_

_Tossing Hojo carelessly off her shoulders and popping the muscles which had begun to tense, she stalked off after her boss with her eyes burning holes in his back._

_**-----ZZZ-----**_

'Blah, blah... blah... BLAH!'

_Naraku continued to berate her on injuring her coworker, threatening to put her under suspension if it happened again. This really wasn't all that new; she'd heard this little tirade- that stretched to cover two hours worth of uselessness- more times than she could count. However, tonight was the only one that changed..._

_And in the most sickening of ways..._

"_Now," Naraku sighed, getting up from his chair behind his desk and walking around to stand directly in front of her. "I'll forget this, again, Kagome."_

_The officer glared at her superior. "Good, because you know it will happen again until that moron learns I don't need, nor do I want any help in any way. Why don't you let him switch places with Jinenji- he's more suited for the Humans' block, and Jinenji is much better off guarding people like him- hanyou, youkai, and human alike."_

"_I'll think about it," he purred, placing a hand on her knee and giving an almost unnoticeable squeeze. Kagome stiffened, her throat clenching painfully closed. The apendage moved to stroke her thigh. "Just try and tolerate Hitomaru."_

_Kagome swallowed passed the lump in her throat as the offending hand burned through her pant leg, imprinting in her skin the feel of dirtiness. She knew, without even trying, that to wash and scrub in scalding hot water would be no help in erasing her memory._

_The hand was burned into her skin..._

_And into her memory..._

* * *

Talk about a burning sensation, Kagome was snapped out of her reverie of last night by the feel of eyes booring into her back, scorching with the intensity of its glare.

The line was approaching the grimmy assembly chamber, known to many as the Pigs' Sty, where breakfast would be dished out and sloushed onto the floor for looking more like sewage than stew. Only a few more twists and turns away, Kagome trained her eyes on the pink silk before her- Jiromaru's hair...

'_Wait- Jiromaru!'_

Kageromaru was out of place!

It was at this moment that the sound, oddly like that of a raising arm ruffling clothing, caught her attention. She waited it out, silently counting as the seconds went by, pacing herself so that she was a smidgen slower than those in front of her. This both gave her an advantage and insured that any other prisoners would not be harmed in the scuffle.

Spinning to face the attack at the moment Kageromaru brought down the steel pick, undoubtedly swiped from his work station on plate duty yesterday, Kagome thrust out her hands to release a ball of energy at his chest. At the same time, Inuyasha's hand had shot up and wrapped around the attacker's wrist and twisted it behind his back.

"Watch it, Little Brother," Inuyasha hissed, using the inmate's nickname as an insult.

Kagome watched in interest, placing fists on her hips, to see the reaction of the other prisoners. Everyone had stopped moving in order to turn and face the scene.

Kageromaru chose the wrong response by slashing viciously at the man who had foiled his plans. Inuyasha twisted away from the attack, manuvering to throw the man into a wall, then onto the floor, his knee planted firmly in between the shoulder blades as a sickening splintering snap sounded and was followed by Kageromaru's shrill shreak of pain.

Kagome flinched inwardly as she raised her hands, channeling her Miko power through them to hit Inuyasha full force in the chest. She called Hojo from the front of the line and ordered for a medic just as the energy was released. Inuyasha was thrown back rather roughfully into Miroku.

"You went too far," Kagome hissed, walking toward the man who's arm hung limply on the ground.

Inuyasha snarled in rage and sprung toward the jailor, cursing her for all she was worth. Miroku held him back with the help of Niju and Ujin. They were struggling, even with the hanyou being injured. They were only human, after all.

"Calm down!" Kagome barked harshly. "You don't want to anger me any further, mutt- you've destroyed my block with your antics- which were in no way needed- and your continued cursing fuels the fire; you've injured one of the men I am responsible for; you've pushed me to use energy I should not have been forced to use; you keep shouting with language I wish not to hear!"

Her eyes burned in anger as she held herself back from storming up to the withheld man and letting her fists fly. "Now- calm down or its two months at the pole and a week in solitary confinement!"

"Bitch, I saved your life!"

"You saved nothing but Kageromaru's disbanment to the chair for attempted assault on an officer!"

"You-"

"_Do you understand me?_" Kagome hissed. Inuyasha growled. "I asked you a question..."

"... I understand," he spat, dropping to his knees as the damage took its toll.

"Men," Kagome called, spinning to look at the other inmates who stood patiently by for her order, "for his actions-" at this, everyones face fell and voices mumbled incoherently "-you'll have an extra hour after dinner before 'lights out' to do with what you want."

Hawk, who was the closest to the scene since Jiromaru had hidden himself by Hiten and Manten, broke the thick silence that had fell. "You- are you feeling okay, officer Higurashi?"

"Quite fine, thank you," Kagome said, turning to Miroku. "Assist Hojo and the medics. Inuyasha will need to be taken and rejuvinated. See Suichi Juta for it." He nodded. "Jiromaru, Lazybones, Hiten, Manten, Ujin, Niju, Chi, The Bull, The Cat, Hawk, Shadow: Listen up! Your breakfast break is almost over. Report there immediately. Naraku is watching these halls, so don't stray.

"Now, any orders for today?" Kagome asked. Lazybones, Chi, Hiten, and the Bull murmured 'I need a pack,' as Miroku grumbled, picking a tattered box from Inuyasha's chest pocket as the hanyou groaned.

"You crushed his."

"Alright," Kagome chimed, doing the calculations, "then 5 packs. Anymore before you go?"

"Do you have any on you right now?" Hiten asked, stepping forward from the gathered group.

"It'll cost you more."

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled, waving it away and handing over the due amount. Kagome handed over the spare cigarette pack. "Thanks."

"Now, get a move on it."

The prisoners obeyed hastely, in a hurry to get to the Pig's Sty before it was closed down for the morning. Kagome stayed behind to wait for the medic's arrival, walking over to Kageromaru. At feeling his arm, he hissed in pain and cursed her with hatred dripping from his voice.

"How about you sleep on this and think over your mistake," Kagome advised. "You should be thankful to Inuyasha for interviening."

"You couldn't have down anything," he sneered.

"Sh," she whispered, draining the energy from the man until his eyes fell closed. The medic arrived seconds later, muttering about violent vagabonds and such. "Don't rejuvinate his demonic powers, just fix his arm. I want him out of commision for a few days..." Kagome told Suichi. She looked back at Kageromaru as Juta nodded. "...Well, that was an interesting little break in the normal day."

"Keh!" Inuyasha snorted, arrogance coming back full force as he attempted to walk away, stumbling until Miroku supported him. His help was rewarded with a lump on his head from the hanyou. Passing Kagome, he chuckled in embarrassment at his actions. "Sorry 'bout that, babe."

Her eyes narrowed. "Don't call me that!"

"Yeah, yeah."

And the two disappeared to locate the infermary, the medic following with Kageromaru in his arms.

A nagging voice filled her head. _'Something's wrong, here... That tool was never reported missing...'_

Brushing herself off before leaving to get to her regular post in the Yard, Kagome sighed in defeat as no answer could be found to the peculiar feeling she had.

Maybe she was just a tad hungry?

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

He cursed the girl who had the nerve to attack him and drain his energy after he had helped her. He had spent half his newly appointed work time having some man check him head to toe for any wounds (from muscle damage to broken bones) and now was on plate detail for 5 days- order of Naraku. Nevermind that Kageromaru, no matter the consequences endured, was helping much more than he wasn't. He had just made everything a heck of a lot easier.

Inuyasha's ears perked up as Hojo ordered the end of his work day and announced lunch was ready. He happily, or at least as happily as he could be when trapped in a prison, left his work station and retreated into the Pigs' Sty.

The room was packed with people and their barks of laughter or growls of anger. He spotted his table and stalked over to the seat beside Miroku. Shadow and Hawk greeted him across the table and turned back to their conversation about a fight that had taken place in the Yard earlier. Inuyasha turned his attention to the guards as they made their routine rounds and counted with the timing, calculating. As the person he waited for approached, he stood and leaned his back against the pillar beside him, closing his eyes.

"Need something?" Kagome asked, stepping in front of him.

"Yeah. A smoke would be nice, seeing as how you flattened mine."

Nothing happened. He opened his eyes to find a cigarette already waiting in the outstretched hand of a grinning woman. "I thought as much."

"Yo, Ms. Man-"

"Bull, shut up."

Inuyasha took the offered cigarette with an odd look, slipping a letter into her hand at the same moment. Her expression didn't change, but her eyes sparkled in question.

"Yo, Higurashi!"

"Officer," Inuyasha hissed a correction to The Bull, winking.

Kagome darkened, crumpling the unseen note. Inuyasha shook his head in warning so subtly no one else saw it. She stopped her actions, sliding the balled up note into her pocket, still staring the hanyou in the eyes as she spoke. "What is it, Bull?"

"Why's his free of charge?"

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed as she turned to look at the questioning man. Inuyasha slipped from his spot to resume eating his lunch that seemed to cluck each time he looked at it, watching the woman from the corner of his eyes.

"Do you want one free of charge? It's painful," Kagome said, cocking her head to the side.

The Bull cracked his knuckles menacingly. "I think I'll just take 'em."

"How about this," Kagome began, placing a hand out, palm up, then pointing to him and then herself. "We fight- anything goes. Winner walks away with this pack," she mumbled, taking the aforementioned object from a back pocket.

"You don't smoke," Bull exclaimed, a confused spark igniting his orange eyes.

"I can always start," she hissed, crackling her knuckles in return to his own gesture. Bull smirked.

"Have it your way, ma'am."

Inuyasha turned to watch the battle with mild interest. The man was larger than every man in the prison, including the guard Jinenji whom could easily be called a giant. He was a true body building buff who probably spent his entire life lifting weights (more like a bus or two filled with cast iron), running, swimming... Well, not swimming. He'd drowned from so much muscle mass.

Compared to the girl in front of him, The Bull was a skyscraper and as hard looking as the Great Wall of China.

"No way!" Shadow mumbled unbelievingly.

"She's going to get herself crushed!" Hawk exclaimed.

"Wishful thinking," Miroku muttered. Everyone close enough to hear this faced the man in bafflement. He explained patiently, "she said 'anything goes.' Think about it."

When Inuyasha looked back, The Bull was kneeling before the petite officer, clutching his stomach as stripes of the pink energy rays were reflected and sent flying toward other prisoners. They crumpled to the floor.

"You still want to fight, Bull?"

He launched himself at an incredible speed, bringing his shoulder down to meet her stomach. She merely stepped aside, bringing her arm down to hit him directly between his shoulder blades with her truncheon. Grabbing his arms while he was still down, she twisted them both behind his back and lowered herself to whisper in his ear.

"Why don't you stop this before you find yourself in the ring?" she purred, pulling hard on his arms that were the size of her body. "That red flag you're seeing is not your friend, trust me."

Inuyasha sneered in disgust as the room laughed. She flaunted her power way to much. Soon... soon she'd see power is useless...

When you trust the wrong person.

Bull laughed as Higurashi helped him to his feet. "I give, I give. Nice moves, Officer."

Inuyasha mumbled to himself, bringing the fag to his lips and swiping Hiten's matches as he walked by to join his brother. To his unpleasant surprise, when he light up the tip sparkled and crackled, smoke swirling around in the air to form four simple, wispy words:

Caution: May Cause Cancer.

Even through his anger, Inuyasha found the ability to laugh heartily, his thoughts darkening to the many ways of strangling the bane of his current existence- Officer Higurashi of Sannojikutsu's HDH Block.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Kagome watched her charges mill about the Yard, playing cards, lighting weights, running. Although, Miroku, like everyday, physically dragged a complaining hanyou to the small church-like building where almost no prisoner ever bothered to go. This was one of the many things she wished she could check out, but her post was by the only gate and removing herself from such a spot would mean immediate suspension.

The Bull decided to pick another fight with a human from H block and was sent to solitary confinement for a week. The human walked away with a broken jaw. He was lucky Kagome had zapped Bull earlier so only his physical strength was used, not his demon (spiritual, if you will) enhanced power.

It was hot outside, the sun beaming down, hitting her straight in the face as it began to fall towards the Earth with fiery fingers stretching to grasp the horizon. An hour before her shift was over, she summoned Hojo.

"Alright, girls," she bellowed. "HDH block, shower break, phone-calls, then straight to the cells. 30 extra minutes for dinner tonight since you've all been the good little, civilized men you are deep inside."

A 'WOOP!' went through the air as men bombarded her and Hojo with pleased grins. She sighed and shook her head as Hojo opened the gate and lead the way.

"Oh, and sorry boys," she started, causing the line to halt. "I skip the showers today. You've got Naraku's eyes monitoring you tonight, not mine. Be sure to behave."

Every man shuddered that heard this. Needless to say, Naraku was not popular- though it could just be the thought of another man seeing them...

"Where you goin', Ms. Man?" Niju asked.

"Officer Higurashi," Inuyasha corrected.

"I got a call from Jutachijikutsu-"

"-Hey-" Miroku interrupted, only to have a taste of his own medicine.

"No, you're not going," Kagome stated firmly.

Jutachijikustu was the local female prison. She'd recieved a call from her friend Caladriel- the one that had also taught her how to harness her miko powers- about a newcomer. This new prisoner was causing some problems and not even her cousins, her closest relatives, could help...

This would be interesting.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Lock up came and there was still no sign of Officer Higurashi.

Miroku half listened to the grumbling hanyou as he went on and on in a hushed voice about 'the witch'. He continued to shuffle the deck of cards he had won in an arm wrestling match against a man from H Block before dealing out a hand of five for Inuyasha and himself.

"I can't believe her- so high and mighty. It's sickening!" he whispered vehemently. He picked up his card, his left ear flicking slightly. "I mean, she's constantly showing off..."

"NIJU! YOU IDIOT!" Ujin cursed as the sound of a bed spring ricochetting off the wall echoed down the corridor.

Inuyasha put three bucks on the table. Miroku folded. Inuyasha frowned. "Why fold for three dollars?"

"'Cause you have a full house," Miroku said calmly.

"Did you stack the deck?"

"No, your ear told me."

Inuyasha sighed in defeat and picked the cards up to shuffle and deal. "I'm going to start wearing a hat when I play or something. If someone in the casino figure's them out, I'll be losing thousands in no time."

"I can't believe you haven't already," Miroku admitted. "You don't exactly have a poker face like Sesshoumaru does. Now, that's an opponent I would enjoy losing against."

"Again."

"... I never lost to him," Miroku said, sticking his nose in the air.

"You should have had a witness, then, because no one believes your words over my brother's when he's beaten every man he's ever gone up against," Inuyasha stated, chuckling as he threw down five folded bills to raise Miroku's bet of two. Miroku called and threw down a single card. Inuyasha dealt him his due amount and stood as he was, smirking. "Plus, Sesshoumaru can tell if you're bluffing by your scent..."

Miroku gasped, eyes slightly more open as he exclaimed, "that's cheating!"

"No, it isn't. It's just an advantage all demons have over humans."

"That's still cheating!"

Inuyasha sighed and put his cards face-down, clicking a claw against the table as he waited for his cell mate to place his bet. Miroku didn't catch the hint.

"Can you sense if I'm bluffing?"

"... I'm not going to answer that."

"But-!"

"Roku, play the game or shut up and let me go to sleep like I wanted to an hour ago," the exasperated hanyou drawled. Miroku pouted and placed down a ten. Inuyasha raised it by five. Miroku hesitated, then raised it another two. Inuyasha called. "Now, the moment of truth- I can't tell if you're bluffing."

Miroku released his breath in relief. "But can you tell if I have a winning hand?"

"... Not even Sesshoumaru can tell what you're holding by your scent," Inuyasha said, slanting a flat look to Miroku. "Honestly- that would be scarier than seeing Houjou standing over you naked when you wake up."

The human sweatdropped at the hanyou's choice for comparison. Yet, he had to disagree. "I'm not so sure about that..."

Inuyasha thought his words over and nodded, "yeah, I think I'd rather have Sesshoumaru have x-ray senses than wake up to that..."

Miroku took a deep breath and laid his cards down, spread out for Inuyasha to see. Three queens.

Inuyasha sighed, his ears drooping as he flipped over his cards for Miroku to see. Two Kings... and three fours.

"What!?" Miroku cried out in disbelief. "But- but- but... Your ear didn't twitch!"

"No- it did. You just weren't paying attention," Inuyasha amended. "You were too busy raising your nose to me about Sesshoumaru not stomping your ass when we both know he did."

"He did not!"

"Whatever, Roku. I'm going to bed, now."

"Yash..." The hanyou looked over his shoulder before he climbed into his cot, wrapping the thin sheet around him. "What was that note about?"

"You noticed?"

"I noticed it in her hand when she was trying to not strangle you for winking," Miroku affirmed.

"... I'm calling in tomorrow and asking Kikyou to set the DVD to record the next Football game and no stupid half-time concert or whatever..."

DVD- 3 hours after lights out.

Football- eight days.

No half-time- two people extra people.

"... Um... Why no half-time?" Miroku asked cautiously. "Surely it would be more convenient for Kikyou to get it."

"She's a secretary, she won't care about inconvenience if it means a bigger Christmas bonus. Plus, I have an... idea for the extra room left on the DVD..."

The hanyou's words tapered off as he yawned and soon fell into a deep sleep.

Miroku had a bad feeling about the access room on that DVD...

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Kagome arrived back at Sannojikustu as Houjou called lights out. She quickly scurried down the corridor, making the rounds to check each lock. All secure.

Doing the last routine check, she stopped at Lazybone's cell, calling to the fake sleeper. He didn't respond. "To the count of 2, Lazy. 1-"

"What?" the man asked, rolling over in his bed to face his jailor.

"Your pack," she said, stretching out said object with a smile. "Couldn't get back to you earlier."

He grumbled, taking the pack and depositing the money into her upturned palm.

Hiten kindly thanked her when she give his over, then bought The Bull's pack also, since Bull would be gone. "No tricks?"

"No tricks, T.B.," she assured, using the demon's nickname to smooth over her sincerity.

Miroku collected Inuyasha's pack since the hanyou slept, grumbling about someone owing someone something. Kagome shook her head and passed out the rest of the packs before standing in the middle of the corridor and calling to her prisoners, "night, boys."

"Night," most replied before a blanket of purity embraced them warmly, sending them over the edge of reality and into darkness. With a peaceful parting after such a violent day, Kagome made her way to her room- the very last, and smallest, jail cell.

Only two of the people working in Sannojikutsu kew this- and one had insisted upon it- and one prisoner who vowed to keep his mouth sealed shut. The probability for prisoner escapes during the night was slim. Yet, Naraku was possitive she should be on hand at all times. Of course, she didn't argue. Her pay was worth the backache and cold of sleeping as every convict did.

A small lamp, which was run by the use of five extention cords, sat near her cot and a cell phone was set beside it. Other than that, nothing out of the ordinary prison cells adorned the room.

It was a chilly night, raising goosebumps on her arms. With the light snores in the background echoing down the halls, mixing with the wind that entered through the opened windows- bars blocking it from an exit- her mind wandered back to her earlier visit.

D.g., the new prisoner at Jutachijikustu's HDH block, was hysterical, screaming about a conspiracy. She kept repeating herself, saying 'all of us', 'the seven of us', and 'we were framed.'

'The boys and I...'

She repeated them, but made no connections, her eyes wide and frightful. However, when she made reference to Kagome being in danger, Caladriel had enough and closed the door for communications taking it as having a threatening meaning (which, in essence, it did).

Brat and Erica, D.g.'s cousins, spoke to Kagome later- Brat explained the circumstances of the trial and evidence and Erica confirmed the story.

"We were walking home from a friend's birthday party and D.g. stopped when she realized she forgot her handbag she'd brought her present over in. We waited at the corner while D.g. ran back to get her bag. When she got back, though, she told us to wait- said something was wrong. She smelled a man- the scent was coming from her bag, she said. Someone had messed with it, so she opened it to see what they took or what they put in and this police officer came out of no where and told us to freeze and put our hands in the air. When we did, he approached D.g. and took her bag and pulled out a gun. The gun had been used in a hostage situation that night, and the victim was killed- the killer got away. D.g. was convicted only because she had missed the beginning of the party because she had forgotten to buy our friend a gift and she went to the store to get something. We had an alibi from the people at the party and the taxi driver that dropped us off there. We needed a taxi because we were at our grandparents house. The driver told police he dropped D.g. at the store- but she could have gotten a ride from another taxi afterwards, someone pointed out...

"It was all just a big mess..."

Kagome shook her head. Niether Brat nor Erica could tell her who the other 6 people D.g. mentioned were. They couldn't answer- they didn't know... The story sounded familiar, too, somehow...

Now, where had she heard those insane ramblings before?

Oh, right...

'_Something is most definately wrong about all of this and I smell Naraku all over it.'_

As she lay down to catch some sleep, a crinkling noise chased slumber away and alerted her to the crumpled paper she had forgotten once it was out of sight. Searching her pockets, she drew forth the note and switched on the lamp.

'_This is the second time, Yasha. It better be important.'_

The first words greeting her caused a sigh to escape her throat in exasperation.

_It's been six months, hasn't it? You know, you've changed a lot since the first time you walked in here. I get the feeling you care more about us/our feelings than you used to care._

_But, that's not why I'm writting. I'm writting to warn you. Jiromaru isn't going to be happy about Little Brother- and he'll attack you, not me. I'm NOT going to help and get blasted this time, so you're on your own._

_Why would he attack you, you might ask. Because you were the target and he knows he'll lose against me._

Kagome smiled wryly. "Arrogant as always," she snorted.

_Be careful, Officer Higurashi. (By the way, what is your name?) Oh, and I've recently heard that The Bull and The Cat are planning an escape in eight days- tomorrow being day one. Can we talk? I want to say details, but if someone gets this- well, you understand, right, babe? And stop your glaring- it's just a joke. After all, you need a nickname here._

_See what you can do._

She sighed, folding the paper in half, creasing it repeatedly as she thought.

A way to speak with him perosonally? Naraku wouldn't like that.

Well, it was worth a try.

-------------------

A/N: Alright, I've finally decided on posting this now instead of later. I don't know why I do this to myself, but, alas, I have succeeded in putting even more pressure and stress into my life... Yet, because it's Christmas time, I feel the wonderous need to update and update everything I have completed.... Which, sadly isn't much because of the bout of depression I hit a while back.

Well, I've been cheered up by the season of giving and... uh... recieving... so please review!!!!

Love you all so much- those I've spoken to, those I've heard from, those who read and enjoy the story(or even don't yet still take the time to read), and those of you who are new (I welcome you all!)- and hope to speak to many of you as this year switches to a new.

Have a lovely end of the year!

Ja ne!


	2. Beginnings

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.

_A/N: Okay, I think it's about time for an update of my newest story. Enjoy!_

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Title: Don't Throw Away The Key!

By: Sakura-chan88

Chapter 2: Beginnings

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

6 months earlier...

The letter fell from her shaking hands, her face pale, her lips parted in half-heartedly submerged surprise. The hard wooden chair she sat upon creaked as her full weight sank completely into the seat. Voices around her were questioning and alarmed.

"Officer?" a young voice called as bars of steal rattled. "What's the matter?"

"No speaking!" Kagome barked, her attention snapping. "You know the rules- lights out means lights out."

"I was just-"

"Hush, Kaida! Solitary confinement is not what you want, trust me."

The prisoner fell silent. Kagome stood, quietly stalking over to the door to watch for the officer who worked nightshift. She was impatient and found herself fidgetting. A few moments passed before Yura arrived. They regarded each other with pleasant smiles before Kagome slipped through the door and strided briskly away.

Retreating to her car, she withdrew her cell phone and dialed the first number that came to mind.

"Hello?"

"Why did you transfer me?"

"Transfer you?" the woman repeated in confusion. "That's ludicrous. I wouldn't transfer you."

"Naraku said you did," Kagome hissed, drawing forth her letter. "I quote, 'For reasons both classified and essential, you are hereby removed from your position at Jutachijikutsu to be placed in charge of the HDH Block of Sannojikutsu by request of Jutachijikutsu's Warden, Caladriel."

"That lieing bastard!" Caladriel shouted.

"He didn't tell you?"

"Does he ever bother to warn anyone of his changes?"

"... True..." Kagome muttered after a slight pause. "Sorry for yelling at you..."

"You better be."

"Well, I'm starting there tomorrow. Noon, it seems."

"Don't be so sure of that, Higurashi," Caladriel warned. "Just your luck he'll mean midnight tonight... Maybe you should call."

The suggestion cast a cloud over the younger officer. She knew Cal was going to wash out her mouth for the sour taste that flavored her voice. Naraku and Cal had never liked each other, but what had set the contempt between them like an unsurmountable abyss was beyond Kagome's knowledge.

"Yeah, I should. Sorry for the news, Cal."

"It isn't your fault."

"... Sorry..."

"Kagome," she growled in warning. "I told you to stop saying that. Don't apologize for something that isn't your fault."

"Sor-"

"Don't."

Click.

Kagome smiled at the buzz on the other side of the line before a grim snarl formed. She dialed the next number on her call list.

"Midnight tonight."

Click.

Kagome's insides churned at the two words Naraku spoke before sending her energy in the form of liquid wires through the cell phone. She felt a glitch and zapped it.

"Damn Naraku and his bugs."

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Inuyasha's ears twitched, his eyes glowing as the sun set. Houjou had called 'light's out' three minutes late, again, and was promptly scolded by his boss.

He sighed. Tonight was the one night Inuyasha wished Houjou had gotten his timing right, because, only seconds after the lights dimmed, his blood thinned and his heart sped. The light tingling started at the roots of his hair, his eyes burned, his hands coursed with a familiar pain. Focus drifted in and out as his vision darkened from the less nighttime-vision like pupils.

'_Human, again.'_

"Yo, Inuyasha! How you holdin'-"

"Niju," a chilling voice reprimanded.

"Sorry, Naraku," Niju mumbled.

The corridor fell silent.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Kagome cursed Naraku silently, leaving his office with an unnessesarily loud yet oddly satisfying slam of the door. She walked the grounds, learning her way about them with a practiced ease as she dialed another number. Her mother answered on the third ring, yawning.

"Mama? Hey, I was wondering if you could do me a favor. Naraku transwered me again and I won't need my apartment anymore..."

After a lot of compromising, Kagome snapped the phone shut and entered her new home.

The air was chilly, yet tolerable, and the stone walls whispered softly the cries it heard through the many years. The place was haunting, to say the least; a nightmare placed smack-dab in the center of reality, to say the most. Only seven of the thirty jail cells were occupied, though tonight she would take residence in the very last one, making the block home to nine people- eight cells used.

"Homey, huh?"

The bell struck twelve.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Inuyasha sat on his cot, legs folded as his arms were. Snores and shuffling sheets sounded down out by the newcomer's foot steps. As they stopped and a voice whispered, 'homey, huh?' Inuyasha retreated to a faux show of slumber. The resounding pace continued, then ended at his cell door.

"Lights out was over three hours ago," a voice barked as a light shined through into his cell. He grumbled and sat up, glaring at the offending light.

"I never sleep in this form," Inuyasha hissed.

"You'll start now, then."

His energy was blanketed and comforted by a pink aura and darkness stole his consciousness. _'A miko...?'_ He silently cursed the light that had prevented him from seeing the woman that gave him a very unnerving feeling of helplessness.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Kagome growled at the now slumbering man, eyes narrowed in hatred. Convicts were all alike- every one of them! They all thought they were above the law; the rules didn't apply to them as they did to everyone else, the filthy beasts. And they'd never learn any better. Kagome had seen the way they were treated by the guards- just like any ordinary person, because the guards were pansies.

She sneered in disgust. Tonight, she would miss a good sleep just to rearrange their schedule. Double shifts seemed feasable.

The night passed surprisingly slow.

She drifted to sleep beside an empty cell and Houjou shook her awake an hour before day break.

"Hi, I'm-"

"Officer Hitomaru," she interupted. "I know. I'm Officer Higurashi."

"... Houjou," he finished. "Call me Houjou."

"Well, Officer Hitomaru, call me Officer Higurashi- nothing more, nothing less- or don't call me anything at all."

"You're obviously not a morning person," said Houjou with a companionable smile.

"Nor am I a noon or night person. Stay out of my way and we won't have a problem."

"Wha-whoo!" a man shouted, clapping. "You tell him, Ms. Man!"

Kagome was on her feet and in front of the whooping man in seconds. "My conversation is not for your amusement, vagabond!"

The man backed down with a startled expression and the corridor went silent once more.

"Now, today is your lucky day, men!" she shouted, walking to each cell and tapping them to rouse the sleepers. "Each of you will accompany me to a private interview session- you'll learn my rules- up close and personal, if need be- and I'll learn just what you were sent here for in return.

"If you have any sense," she continued, "you'll withhold nothing but your arrogance and pride when speaking to me. Here you have niether, and if you still do, I will take them from you. Jail is not recess from life and stress! This is a facility to form a sturdier citizen. Starting tomorrow, you will work double shifts on plate duty every day of the week. The first one to prove this is no problem and are glad to take the punishment will be first releaved of the work. Then work will double again for the others."

Every man was now glaring in outrage at the officer.

"I suggest this be a team effort!"

There was an intense moment when no one spoke and no one dared to breath- fearing that the silence would break and more sentences befall them. Then, tentively, a voice entered the tense air.

"You... look familiar."

Kagome turned to see the man she'd put to sleep last night standing by his door, staring intently, an odd flash of recognition dancing in his eyes, ears raising high in what she could only deem excited hopefullness. "... Kikyou?"

She searched his face. Something was telling her both he and this 'Kikyou' person should ring a bell... The bell refused to be heard.

"I'm Officer Higurashi. You will call me by name."

"Oh." The simple, sullen sigh was filled to the brim with depression.

Kagome looked him over once more before she shrugged off the odd feel of familiarity. "Alright," she barked, turning to Houjou. "Officer Hitomaru, these men will remain here today. Bring their food to them. You, yes you," Kagome hissed, shaking the gate to the cell whose occupant was still laying down. "Get up, you're coming with me."

An abrupt chill scuttled up her spine as a spider up a wall. "What, Naraku?"

"You didn't receive authorization to interrogate these men," a silky voice slithered its way into her ears as a body materialized from the shadows.

"You didn't ask how I felt or how convenient it would be for me before transfering me- so back down."

"You-"

"I will deal with you later... Right now, I'm setting things in order- just try and stop me, Naraku," she snapped, finally bringing her burning gaze to the man. "I want to see you do it."

Naraku's eyes darkened, but no emotion was displayed in any other way. "See me in my office-"

"At lights out," said Kagome, nodding to herself at how appropiate her time setting sounded to her.

"You shouldn't speak to me as if-"

"Personally, I think you should be a prisoner more than half the people here, so don't push your luck."

Naraku smirked, leaning against the doorway. "Very well. You can have your interview."

Kagome sent him a glare, unlocking the cell to the previously spoken-to prisoner. "Come."

"Name's Lazybones," the prisoner greeted as he eyed Naraku uncertainly. "Officer Higurashi, right?" Kagome nodded and led him away, a frown in place as she walked passed her boss. "Welcome to Sannojikutsu. The Hell hole of a home away from home."

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Katsumata Goki (Lazybones)

Fuji Niju

Fuji Jutsujin (Reverse, Ujin)

Majiin Kataru (The Cat)

Asano Inoue (The Bull)

Zi Kageromaru (Little Brother)

Zi Jiromaru

Himitsu Inuyasha

Kagome relived each 'interview' over and over, things blaringly obvious that something was wrong.

The Fuji brothers and Inuyasha were compelled to explain, repeatedly, insisting that if any new person was willing to listen then it was worth talking, that they did not do the crime they were there for. She told them point-blank 'I. Do. Not. Care.'

Oh, yes, she was very good with pronouncing every individual word...

Then something caught.

All three voices echoed 'we were framed.' They had said, as single persons, 'we were framed.' 'All of us.'

"Inuyasha, what do you mean by 'we were framed'?" Kagome asked, her hand retreating from its place on the door knob.

"Calling me by name?" he quirked with an upraised eyebrow.

"Answer the question..."

"... Didn't the Fuji brothers tell you?" he asked, moving back to take a seat, motioning to the other. "It's a long story."

"Make it short," she ordered, but took the offered seat nonetheless.

"See, when we first arrived here, it was in a span of four months each. Niju arrived after me and Ujin three months ago. Reverse told his story and I had already heard Niju's... Something clicked. The weapon, the attorney, the alleged 'time of assult!'" His words were raising in volume as he ran a hand through his hair in a frustrated manner.

"The attorney?"

"Yeah, Terashima-"

There was a knock at the door, startling them both.

"What?" Kagome bellowed.

The door opened to permit Naraku to enter. Kagome glared speculatively and sent mental feelers through the room. Again, her powers hit a snag, catching what she was looking for...

Click...

The electronic bugs were fried.

"Damn you."

"What?" he asked in false genuine curiosity.

"That's really convenient for you, isn't it?"

A slow, slimey smile formed on his lips. "You're getting stronger everyday..."

"You should have gotten rid of me years ago," Kagome snorted with a dark glare. "What did you interrupt for?"

"I thought you'd like to see how Niju has... disturbed your block."

"He has, has he?" asked Kagome dryly.

"Convenient, indeed," Inuyasha chuckled in disgust. "Does this mean the session's over?"

Kagome nodded and ushered Inuyasha out of the room to check the block. Everything was silent as she entered the corridor marked 'Humans, Demons, Hanyous.' She took the surroundings in with a conjectured gaze.

Niju was on the cold floor, passed out.

"What happened?"

"Houjou... he said Niju was called down to talk to you again," Jutsujin answered. "Niju said something and walked to The Cat's cage. Cat attacked him and smashed his head on the bars and Houjou ran."

Kagome had listened to his story as she locked Inuyasha back in his cell. When the key clicked, she muttered with unfocused eyes cast to her hands placing the key in her pocket, "I never said..."

'_What's going on? I never called Niju back... Surely Naraku isn't that stupid...'_

Niju groaned, dragging an arm to his forehead. Kagome retreated from Inuyasha's cell to check the man's injuries. Placing a hand under his head, she felt the sticky red liquid she feared she'd find and grimaced.

"Kataru," she called, retrieving her keys once more and tossing them to his cell. "Get out of there."

The man grinned, his gold-slit eyes neary closing in pleasure of some sort. "Of course," he purred.

"Have you ever wondered," she implored as he obliged her, "even in this short time I've been here, why it is that I was transfered to this prison even though I'm a woman?"

He slinked out of his cage in a feline manner, a slender tail following his form. "But of course I have. Anyone would. Are you willing to explain in detail?"

Kagome matched his grin that rivaled that of the Cheshire cat, displaying her contempt as she ground through clenched teeth, "I've always heard curiousity killed the cat." Energy, in abundance, crept through her veins, pumping with the same heat as adrenaline. "Maybe you're that cat."

His lips pulled back further to show glistening gums as he hissed, his short cropped hair standing higher on his neck.

"How many lives of those nine do you still have?"

"Enough."

"I'll have two of those, then," she mumbled, standing and placing her palm up. The blood upon the upturned appendage glowed. "I don't like blood, really. Perhaps you do since you draw it with no qualm."

The energy hit its highest point. A bloody blanket was flung over to cover Kataru. He grinned. Kagome did, too.

"I also heard cat's don't like water."

"Keep talking, Officer. Waste your pretty breath."

"Just a warning," she stated.

Smoke rose from the demon as he began to change, hissing, "what did you do?"

"You aren't the brightest of demons, are you?" Kagome giggled in a derogatory way. "Blood travels with water in your veins, Tom."

"Get it off!" he squealed as the steam gathered.

"Are you telling me what to do?" Kagome hissed.

He glared, then paused, his eyes growing in size. "What the...? Why am I changing?"

"It's easier to purify a demon when its in its true form," Kagome stated as the steam grew thicker, hissing and spitting, the now fully transformed man scrawling in pain. "Say please. Maybe then..."

"He can't speak in that form!" Lazy shouted. "You're going to kill him."

"He still has a few lives left," Kageromaru laughed, thoroughly enjoying the show.

Kagome relented, allowing his form to change, leaving a whimpering man on the ground.

"Say please..."

"..."

"Remember, you have no pride here."

"... Please stop."

"What about Niju?"

"I'm sorry."

Kagome nodded. "Take him to the infirmary."

"Yes, Officer Higurashi."

"... Get yourself treated as well, Kataru."

"Thank you, Officer."

As Kataru limped over to the unconscious body that was Niju, Kagome turned to address the rest of the inmates.

"I am not pleased, at all. This is not a school- you have no homework- there is no recess- I am not your teacher. But you will listen and learn from the few lessons I am forced to give when such things as these happen. Understood?"

"Yes, Officer."

"EVERYONE!"

"Yes, Officer Higurashi!"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

1 month later...

"Officer Higurashi," were the first words to reach his ears when he woke that morning. Opening a lazy eye, Inuyasha found Houjou running down the corridor. He listened intently as the sounds faded.

Houjou stopped at the last cell and began rattling the door.

'_What the...?'_

"Hush, Hitomaru," the miko replied. "Please tell me you didn't wake anyone."

"Not to my knowledge..."

"What do you need?"

"We've got a new inmate. He's waiting in the interrogation room for you. I thought you'd like to get it over with before waking everyone."

"... Alright. I'll be there in 3 minutes."

"No need to rush yourself, Higurashi."

"Get your hands off of my shoulders. Now!"

Inuyasha snickered, seeing the look on Officer Higurashi's face as if he were right there. Houjou was an idiot to think about touching the girl. She didn't even tolerate it when Niju tripped and his hand caught her shoulder to stay upright. Niju had apologize instinctively and begged her forgiveness as if he'd done it all his life. She really had taken away their pride and all in a month's time.

"Sorry, I'm just... concerned. You haven't been sleeping properly."

"And?"

"I'm just worried, is all," Houjou said, the sound of feet shuffling nervously following his statement.

"Concern yourself with your own welfare."

The Bull shifted in his sleep and woke with a silent start.

"Officer Higurashi!" Inuyasha shouted, working out a perfect plan in seconds. "We need to talk, now!" His hands flew to a paper and pencil beside him as he wrote quickly. _'Sorry, I didn't want Bull to find out. I won't tell a soul, promise. Just... Look in to Niju and Ujin's background for me, please? You'll find it interesting, I assure you. Tonight's the new moon, too- incase you're wondering.'_

The woman was beside his door as soon as the pencil stopped. He grabbed the paper, folding it several times. "Sometime soon, I need to-"

"You need nothing," she bit out, slipping a hand through the bars to grab a lock of his hair. He slid the note into her sleeve.

"I understand that, officer Higurashi, but-"

"Good night."

Again, his energy drained as he staggard to the bed.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Kagome surveyed the area around her, seeing The Bull sit up in a daze. "You too, Inoue. Back to sleep."

The man nodded and lay down, closing his eyes. Houjou leaned against Inuyasha's cage. "Don't you think it's odd that a former superstar like Himitsu would commit murder? He killed an anonymous person in a dark alleyway, but why?"

"Maybe you should be a detective insead of a jailhouse security guard."

"Perhaps... Don't you think so, though?"

"I'm not paid to question their innocence, Hitomaru, and neither are you," she sighed. "So, please, keep such thoughts to yourself."

Houjou lowered his gaze. "His name is Mujaki Miroku, and he's here for possession and resisting arrest. He's also being held for suspicioun of being an accessory to a chain of bank robberies."

Kagome nodded and proceeded to the awaiting man.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

"No! I've told you, I didn't do anything wrong! It wasn't my coat!"

"Why did you resist arrest, then?"

"I didn't! That police officer beat me after I was cuffed, so I tried to get into the car to stop it. His partner just sat and watched it happen!" Miroku shouted, pacing the room with his hands in his hair. "Does that sound like I was resisting arrest. Hell, I was jumping into the car, hoping I'd be at the police station sooner. When I got there, they wouldn't let me file a lawsuit against the officer, even with the evident bruises and my black eye!"

"If you did all that, told the court, and they still found you guilty, then you're guilty in my book. Now, listen-"

"I was framed!"

"LISTEN and stop your whining! You're making my patience wear thin and your cell mate won't like it one bit."

He sputtered to a halt in his speech. Eyes wide and mouth gapping, he squeaked, "I don't get my own cell?"

"I want to conserve space," she grinned humorlessly.

Miroku shook the unpleasent thoughts. "Please, listen to me just for a minute more."

"... I'm listening."

He took a deep, calming breath. "My attorney, she didn't do her job- she might as well have said 'oops, I forgot he _is_ guilty.' They wouldn't give me another attorney! She even laughed when I pleaded innocent- then tried covering it up by saying 'I remembered this great joke!' I'm surprised she didn't say I was the joke!"

"It's illegal for her to-"

"Suki didn't think so."

"Suki?"

"Yeah. Terashima Suki-Taiyo. She's known for a flawless record of wins when it comes to accused demon murder cases. Not a single demon has been deemed guilty when she defends them. Humans, on the other hand..."

"And hanyous?"

"She's only had one case with a hanyou. I heard she lost."

"Yes. He's actually your cell mate- that hanyou. You two have a lot in common. He'll show you the ropes around here."

"Alright, but-"

Kagome sighed, "I'll look into your case and see what I can do."

"Really?"

"Breath a word of this to anyone and you can be garaunteed to live your life here."

He nodded vigorously. "Thank you, officer... uh..."

"Officer Higurashi," she said. "Now, listen carefully. I have a reputation here I'm sure you'll find very... well, the opposite of this, I guess you would say."

"Why?"

"Prison is a place of reshaping a person with a questionable past into a good citizen and an honorable being. I believe this and act according to this... but..." Kagome looked the man in the eyes, her countanance hardening. "You'll find no special treatment here! Starting today, you'll work double shifts alongside your cell mate on plate detail. Lunch is a 30 minute break, showers are at 7, phonecalls every three days at 6, and lights out at nine. You are to be on your best behavior at all times. If you disturb my block, I will reap the worst of punishments fit for you."

She paused slightly, catching her breath and checking her watch. "I'm a strict person, Miroku. Cross me and you'll regret it. You have no pride here, you have no arrogance to speak with. Your life is in my hands. Remember these rules and you'll find it's not too bad."

Miroku nodded, smiling politely, his deamenor doing a 180. "Yes, ma'am."

"Officer."

"Yes, officer."

"You have been the fastest to learn that rule- two have lost a lot for that mistake."

"I'm glad I'm not them, then," he replied. "I have a question."

"What is it?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Are you a miko?"

She gasped lightly, taken aback. A hand raised to her throat on instinct, trying, and failing, to stop the stutter tumbling from her lips. "Y-yes... But how?"

His hands waved before him in defense, a barrier slipping from his form. Then she saw it.

The aura of a holy man...

Her eyes widened a fraction. "Well, this certainly helps," she whispered. "I'll get started on your case as soon as possible, Miroku."

"I'm sorry for keeping my gaurd up, but it's easier to see another's aura if mine is hidden."

Kagome nodded. "I understand. Now, come, it's time to wake the others. Plate duty is in an hour."

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Inuyasha grumbled to himself, gritting his teeth. He didn't need to sleep anymore! She flaunted that power way too much.

The officer entered the area, shaking Lazy's cell door as she went by, waking every sleeper. "Rise and shine! Up, now!"

"Yo, Ms. Man, you seem cheery."

"Niju!" everyone yelled, annoyed by his persistance in calling their gaurd by the dubbed nickname.

"Ah... Officer, you seem cheery," he corrected. "What's up?"

"Nothing concerning you."

"Get a raise?"

"Niju, shut up!" Ujin shouted.

"Sorry, Officer Higurashi," Niju sighed.

"Don't apologize for something that is not your fault."

That got a gasp of surprise from everyone and Inuyasha, hesitant and continuously grumbling, got up to look through his bars. Higurashi stood as she usually did, stiff and strictly to code. Her hair was a bit of a mess like earlier, but, other than that, she was herself. The man nest to her gathered his attention faster than any release form would.

"Roku?"

The called man spun sharply, the words out of his mouth before Inuyasha was even in view. "Yash?"

"You two know each other?" Higurashi asked in alarm.

"No way!" Miroku yelled, walking to the cell in a hurry. "You're here, too? For what?

"An unfair trial-"

"Murder and possession of cocaine," Higurashi filled in.

Miroku's eyes narrowed. Inuyasha looked away, hissing, "I didn't kill anyone, I was framed!"

"Your letting them get away with more than usual, Ka-"

"Shut up, Naraku!" She hissed, flinching involuntarily.

Inuyasha watched as Miroku paled, whispering in a nearly inaudible voice, "Naraku..." The hanyou blinked. Miroku knew Naraku? How? He shook the thoughts out of his head and returned his focus to the two who formerly held it.

"... Hitomaru, take these prisoners to the mess hall. K-"

"Naraku," she growled, spinning to face her boss.

"My office, now," he ordered, stepping out of the shadows.

"You can wait. Mujaki Miroku is new here. I will need to be here at all times until I see fit."

"You are-"

"No, you are pushing your luck. Maybe next week."

"Regretable," he sneered, eyes sparkling in dark delight.

Inuyasha watched the woman's fists tighten, her back going rigid to the point of breaking. "Are you threatening me?"

Naraku grinned in a twisted way, "perhaps."

"Fuck off," Inuyasha muttered. "Try and harm her and see what happens."

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Kagome turned an inquisitive gaze to the hanyou, startled by the defensive statement directed to the prison warden. _'Why would he help me? After everthing I've done.'_ A murmur rushed through from each cell in agreement. She was shocked, to say the least, but didn't let it phase her as she swivled on her heel to glare at the boss.

"I won't hold them back, either... I'd rather enjoy seeing you bleed."

Naraku's eyes darkened. "They escaped; I didn't send them out there to kill my own uncle... You need to realize that."

"I know there's no reason to trust you," Kagome hissed. "And that is all I need to know."

"Bad move putting her in charge if you had planned on operating HDH block, Naraku," Inuyasha chuckled from his cell. "Getting beaten by a girl you put in charge... Pathetic!"

She sighed in impatience. "You should have quit while you were ahead, Himitsu."

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Kagome breathed deeply, enjoying the feel of clean air filtering through her lungs. Giggling, she patted down her knee-length, navy blue business skirt and entered the eighteen story building. It felt so good to be out of Sannojikutsu and back in the city that was bustling with civilized life!

Having taken a personal day off, she found it the perfect time to do a little research.

Badge in hand, she approached the front desk. The woman, currently typing in a fevrous fashion, was occupied on the phone, her words a blur to Kagome. Whatever she was speaking, it wasn't native.

Placing the reciever down with a sigh, the brunette turned a smiling face to her. "May I help you, officer?"

"I'm looking for record files of Terashima Suki-Taiyo's latest cases. Specifically those of Himitsu Inuyasha, Mujaki Miroku, Fuji Niju, and Fuji Jutsujin," Kagome began. Her eyes seemed to have a mind of their own, scanning the room around them. On instinct, she sent out a few stray energy waves in search for any suspicious glitches. None. Turning back to the secretary, she smiled. "Also, any files linking Terashima to Onigumo Naraku, warden of Sannojikutsu, would be much appreciated."

The woman, naturally curious, raised an eyebrow. "May I ask you reason for those specific files, officer?" She waved her arms quickly, "I know it's not my place! But..."

"I'm sorry," Kagome responded, a slightly apologetic look in her eyes. "I can't give any information. This is very confedential."

"I understand completely." She smiled, turning back to the computer. A few minutes passed by, accompanied by the furious clicks of the keyboard. "I'm sorry, officer. The files you requested are currently being viewed by Officer Zi."

'_Zi!'_

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "This Officer Zi... Is he related to Jiromaru or Kageroumaru?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Goshinki is their youngest brother."

'_Naraku, you sneaky bastard. Your connections spread further than I expected. I really must give you credit for this one...'_

With a sigh of defeat, the young officer thanked the woman for her time and left the building, shielding her eyes against the blaring sun.

And four months later, right on cue, she welcomed Kitaru Shi (Shadow) and Kitaru Houke (Hawk) to Sannojikustu.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next one should be out within the next two months. Please review._

_Next chapter: Half Time_


End file.
